Zwei Welten
by AnnKa
Summary: Ein Charmed Crossover:Diese Fanfiction setzt direkt nach Die Rückkehr an. Obwohl Kate stirbt kommt sie weiter vor, da ich die zauberhaften Hexen von Charmed und somit andere Regeln von Leben und Tod einführe.


**Zwei Welten**

Crossover Charmed und NCIS

**Prue, ich heiße Prue!**

Sie stand da, neben ihrem Körper. Sie konnte sich sehen, wie sie auf dem Betondach lag, mit dem blutigen Loch auf der Stirn und immer bleicher wurde. Wie lange sie schon da stand, wusste sie nicht. Irgendwann war Ducky gekommen und hatte ihr fast liebevoll das Haar aus dem Gesicht gestrichen. Sie hatte seine Hand gespürt und seine Worte gehört. Diese so unglaublich traurigen Worte. Gerade wurde ihr Körper behutsam von dem alten Doktor und Jimmy Palmer auf die Trage gehoben, da spürte sie einen festen Griff an der Schulter. Verwirrt drehte sie sich um und sah die Frau hinter ihr an. Sie hatte schulterlanges, schwarzes Haar und ein freundliches Gesicht. „Du musst mitkommen, den Tod kann man nicht besiegen, zumindest nicht immer.", sagte sie leise. Kate blickte ihr Gegenüber, das wohl in ihrem Alter war, verwirrt an, wieso reagierten ihre Kollegen nicht auf sie. Sie mussten sie doch sehen. „Nur wenige Menschen können uns noch sehen, sie gehören nicht dazu." Caitlin drehte sich um und folgte mit dem Blick den beiden Pathologen zur Tür. Als diese sich hinter den beiden schloss, begann sie zu rennen. Nein, sie wollte sie nicht gehen lassen, sie hatte schon Tony und Gibbs gehen lassen. Wenn jetzt auch noch Ducky verschwand, dann gab es kein zurück mehr. Noch ein Schritt, doch plötzlich stand die Frau wie aus dem nichts vor ihr. Blaue Funken umgaben sie einen Moment, dann stand sie einfach da. „Lass los." „Nein.", die verstorbene Special Agentin schrie, über ihre Wange liefen die Tränen. „Nur wenn du los lässt, kann ich dir helfen. Nur dann kannst du für sie da sein." „Ich muss zu Tony, zu Gibbs, zu Abby." Mitleid lag nun im Blick der Schwarzhaarigen. „Du brauchst Zeit, okay. Bis zu deiner Beerdigung kannst du hier bleiben und dich verabschieden. Ruf mich.", sie wollte schon verschwinden, als Kate sich wieder fasste: „Halt, nach wem soll ich rufen?" „Prue, ich heiße Prue.", sie lächelte und verschwand in einem blauen Regen aus Funken.

**Er hatte sie beide verloren!**

Ich muss zum Hauptquartier. , sie stürzte durch die geschlossene Tür und die Treppen runter. NCIS, verdammt wie kommt ich am schnellsten hin. , um sie herum begann sich alles zu drehen, als sie wieder zum stehen kam stand sie vor dem NCIS HQ. Einen Moment blickte sie sich erschrocken um, doch niemand schien sie zu sehen. Wie auch, sie war Tod. Langsam trat sie in das große Gebäude. Wo sollte sie zuerst hin? Ob Abby schon wusste, was passiert war? Schließlich lief sie die Treppen runter in die Autopsie. Dr. Mallard stand über eine der Liegen gebeugt, am Ende des Raums. Sie spürte ein leichtes Kitzeln an der Backe und als sie näher trat, sah sie, dass der alte Mann genau über diese Stelle seine Finger gleiten ließ. „Oh Caitlin, wie konnte das passieren." „Das wird Gibbs bald herausfinden.", antwortete sie, aber er reagierte nicht. „Ducky?", die Stimme löste einen freudigen Schauer über ihren Rücken aus. Sie drehte sich um und sah den jungen Mann mit dem dunkelblonden Haar auf sich zukommen. „Tony!", rief sie freudig, doch er lief einfach an ihr vorbei, zu dem Arzt. „Anthony, du solltest besser nach Spuren suchen." „Ich…", er zögerte und griff in seine Jackentasche. „Ich wollte wissen ob du sie auseinander schneidest." „Es war ein glatter Durchschuss vor Zeugen, das wird wohl nicht nötig sein." Auf dem Gesicht des Agenten machte sich ein wenig Erleichterung breit und seine steife Haltung wurde lockerer. Kate lief zu ihm und drückte sich an ihn, sie war überrascht, dass sie nicht durch ihn hindurch fiel, aber bemerkt hatte er sie trotzdem nicht. Sie wusste warum er die Frage nach der Autopsie gestellt hatte. Auch wusste sie, dass es für ihn wohl am schlimmsten war. „Warum fragst du?" Caitlin blickte in sein Gesicht, sie sah den inneren Kampf deutlich darauf geschrieben. Einerseits wollte er ihr Geheimnis nicht preisgeben, auf der anderen Seite brauchte er dringend jemand zum Reden. Sie drückte ihn leicht, in der Hoffnung er würde verstehen, dass er es Ducky sagen konnte und er schien es wirklich zu bemerken. Langsam zog er ein kleines Heft aus der Tasche in der seine Hand steckte und hielt es dem Pathologen hin. „Bitte erzähl den anderen nichts. Es ist so schon schwer genug." Kate strich sich leicht über den Bauch, während Donald die wenigen Eintragungen auf den Seiten lass. „Woher hast du das?", fragte er schließlich und sah den Jüngeren an. „Sie hat es immer in ihrer Handtasche gehabt. Seid sie es wusste, hat sie das Teil gehütete wie einen Augapfel." „Du musst es Gibbs sagen, der Vater muss doch informiert werden.", der Ältere schien gerade nicht sehr gut darin zu sein, zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. „Ducky ich stand daneben, als sie getroffen wurde, als sie umfiel und nicht mehr auf stand.", dem jungen Special Agent stand die Verzweiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ja du, aber nicht der…", der alte Mann drehte sich um und sah ihn abschätzend an. „Oh, Anthony.", er hatte verstanden: „Es tut mir so Leid." Als er in die Arme des Pathologen gezogen wurde, konnte er die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. „Nicht weinen, ich bin doch hier.", Caitlin trat neben ihn, doch es half nicht. Wie sollte es auch helfen, sie war Tod, ihr Kind war Tod und er war nun alleine. Er hatte sie beide verloren. Vor wenigen Stunden hatte er sich doch noch so gefreut. Langsam drehte sie sich weg, doch dann begann sie zu laufen. Durch die geschlossene Tür, die Treppe hoch.

**Hilfe**

Vor der Tür zum Labor blieb sie stehen, sie ließ sich an der Wand zum Boden gleiten und starrte zu den geschlossenen Aufzugtüren. Ob ich sie auch rufen kann, ohne gleich mit zu müssen? , sie hatte so viele Fragen. Wo ihr Kind war, vor allem ob es noch bei ihr war, denn irgendwie war sie ja auch noch hier. Vor ihr öffneten sich die Türen zum Aufzug, doch das interessierte sie nicht. Sie blickte erst auf, als sie ein leises Lachen aus dem Labor hörte. Schnell stand sie auf und ging wieder durch die Tür hindurch. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das überhaupt. Wieso kann ich mich gegen eine Wand lehnen, aber durch Türen laufen? , verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf und trat weiter ins Labor. Dort standen Tony und ihre beste Freundin und sahen sich Patronenhülsen an. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du einige Fragen hast.", Kate erkannte die Stimme, ohne sich umzudrehen. Sie gehörte zu der Frau auf dem Dach. „Mein Kind, was ist mit ihm?", ihr Blick war fest auf Anthony geheftet. „Unter gewissen Bedingungen, kannst du es bekommen." „Wie lauten die?" „Das wird dir der Ältestenrat sagen." „Der was?", Caitlin wand ihren Blick zu Prue. „Ein Rat, der für alles Magische auf der Welt zuständig ist. Das heißt nur für das Gute." „Ich will jetzt gar nicht wissen, was du mit magisch meinst." Prudence lächelte und strich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht: „Hexen, Dämonen, Zaubersprüche, Wächter des Lichts. Ich wollte am Anfang auch nichts davon glauben, aber alles ist real." Einen Moment schwieg Caitlin: „Vorhin, ich war auf einmal hier, nur weil ich daran gedacht habe." „Deine Kräfte entwickeln sich schnell!", die andere schien erstaunt zu sein. „Kräfte, was für Kräfte.", erschrocken blickte die frisch Verstorbene zu der Fremden. „Auch das wird dir erklärt, wenn du mit dem Ältestenrat sprichst. Nur soviel, das alles ist der Grund, warum du noch hier bist." „Wenn ich jetzt mitkomme, kann ich dann trotzdem nach ihnen sehen?", sie sah unsicher die Frau an, die sie erst seit einer Stunde kannte. „Du kannst nach ihnen sehen, aber wenn sie dich sehen, dann gibt es Ärger, großen Ärger. Dann darfst du sie nicht mal mehr von oben beobachten." „Ich muss ihnen noch so viel sagen.", Kate blickte wieder zu Tony und Abby, welche sich über den Bildschirm des Computers gebeugt hatten. „Willst du jetzt mitkommen? Du kannst natürlich trotzdem noch herkommen, zu deiner Beerdigung oder um dich ein letztes Mal zu verabschieden." „Okay, einen Moment noch.", auf leisen Sohlen schlich sie um ihren Kollegen herum und beugte sich dann so unter ihn, dass sie mit ihren Lippen seine berühren konnte. Kaum hatte sie den sanften Kuss beendet, fuhr er hoch und sah sich verwirrt um. „Hat er mich gespürt?", hoffnungsvoll blickte die junge Frau zu Prue. „Nicht dich, sondern deine Liebe. Sie muss sehr stark sein, wenn er sie spürt." Caitlin blickte schon fast glücklich in sein verwirrtes Gesicht. „Wir wollten heiraten, noch vor der Geburt, ganz alleine, nur wir und unser Kind und wenn das Kleine da gewesen wäre, hätten wir ganz groß mit der ganzen Familie und allen Freunden kirchlich geheiratet." Die Schwarzhaarige schwieg, solche Pläne hatte sie auch gehabt, aber zur Durchführung war sie zu Lebzeiten nicht mehr gekommen. Andy war gestorben und ihre Welt war in viele kleine Splitter zerbrochen, die sich nur teilweise wieder zusammengesetzt hatten. „Ich muss gehen, wenn du mitkommen willst, dann nimm meine Hand." Zögernd ergriff Kate die Hand der anderen, hatte ihren Blick aber fest an Tony geheftet und die beiden verschwanden in einem Regen auf blauen Funken.

**Der Ältestenrat**

Die beiden Frauen erschienen wieder zwischen Funken. Erstaunt sah sich Caitlin um. Alles um sie bestand aus einer Art weiße Wolken, zwischen ihnen entdeckte sie immer wieder eine gleichfarbige Säule. „Komm mit.", Prue ließ ihr nicht viel Zeit sich an die neue Umgebung zu gewöhnen. Sie traten in einen großen Saal in dem sich einige Menschen versammelt hatten. Sie trugen alle ein weißes Gewand mit Kapuze. „Das sind die Ältesten!", wurde ihr leise von der Schwarzhaarigen erklärt. „Caitlin?", die Angesprochene nickte und trat zwei Schritte nach vorne. „Du glaubst nicht an Magie, oder?", eine Frau mittleren Alters trat vor, wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort: „Ich bin Tina und von nun an deine Mentorin." Kate musterte sie einen Moment bevor sie anfing Fragen zustellen: „Mentorin wofür?" „Wir haben dich schon länger beobachtet. Uns interessieren hauptsächlich Menschen, die sich um andere Bemühen, die Hilfsbereit sind und ihr Wohl unter das der anderen stellen." Ein anderer Ältester trat vor, er war nicht sehr alt, auf den ersten Blick schätzte die junge Frau ihn auf 40Jahre. „Du bist so jemand und kannst nun eine Wächterin des Lichts werden." „Und was bedeutet das?", sie erinnerte sich, dass diese drei Worte vorhin auch aus Prues Mund gekommen waren. „Deine Aufgabe wird es sein Hexen, vor allem Anfänger, angehende Wächter des Lichts und unter bestimmten Umständen auch Menschen zu unterstützen. Normalerweise würdest du zuerst zu einem Menschen geschickt werden. Aber da du deine Kräfte vorhin schon anwenden konntest, machen wir eine Ausnahme. Wir setzte großen Vertrauen in dich." Tina trat ihr gegenüber und blickte in ihre rehbraunen Augen: „Du wirst die Mächtigen Drei unterstützen." Kate vernahm hinter sich ein leichtes fast erschrockenes Husten. „Wer sind die Mächtigen Drei?" Die Älteste lächelte zufrieden: „Du gehst keinen vorschnellen Deal ein, das gefällt uns. Bei den Dreien handelt es sich um die mächtigsten Hexen, die es im Moment gibt. Am Anfang werden wohl eher sie dir helfen, aber du wirst viel lernen." „Das Komplizierte ist, dass sie denken wir würden sie für Tod halten. Sie wollen ein normales Leben führen, aber ihr Schicksal ist vorbestimmt und sie können es nicht abwenden." „Und was soll ich da tun?" „Sie wieder auf den richtigen Weg bringen. Mit uns wollen sie nichts mehr zu tun haben." „Das wird wohl seinen Grund haben." Die Älteste zog eine Augbraue hoch: „Vielleicht, aber sie brauchen uns so sehr wie wir sie." „Was springt für mich dabei raus?" „Der Tod überlässt dich uns und du kannst praktisch weiterleben, allerdings unter der Bedingung, dass du nicht mehr in dein altes Leben zurückkehrst." „Aber was bringt es mir denn dann?", verzweifelt ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum gleiten. „Wir erlauben dir, dein Kind zu bekommen und sorgen dafür dass es eine gute Ausbildung bekommt." „Mein Kind ist bei mir?" „Es wird bis zu deinem endgültigen Tod bei dir sein, wenn du dafür mit den Mächtigen Drein in Kontakt trittst." „Was meint ihr mit Ausbildung?", Kate war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob sie dem Tod entgehen wollte. „Er wird zu einem guten Wächter des Lichts ausgebildet, so wie du." Die junge Frau ersparte sich jetzt die Frage, woher sie wussten, dass es sich um einen Jungen handelte. „Okay."

**Ein fairer Deal**

Nachdem Prue, die für Tina diesen Job übernommen hatte, ihr gezeigt hatte wie sie sich am besten von einem Ort zum anderen beamen konnte, was Kate nun auch die Erklärung für die blauen Funken gab, die ihre neue Freundin jedes Mal umgaben, wenn sie im Nichts erschien und ein klassisches Zeichen für das beamen waren, machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zum Halliwell Anwesen. Allerdings schien sie niemand zu bemerken. „Das ist ihr Haus. Sie haben ihre Gestalt verändert, das heißt, dass nur die engsten Angehörigen ihre wahre Gestalt sehen können, alle anderen sehen andere Frauen. Ihre zweite Gestalt haben sie sich aber selbst ausgesucht." „Okay und woher weiß ich welche wer ist?", fragend sah die Brünette zu ihrer Begleitung. „Ich zeige dir alle drei, du kannst dir in der Zeit etwas ausdenken, wie du dich in ihr Umfeld schleusen kannst." „Wieso muss ich mir da was einfallen lassen? Bis eben hatte ich mit der ganzen Sache doch noch gar nichts zu tun." „Weil es dein Job ist. Aber du könntest zum Beispiel in Pipers Club anfangen und dort behaupten, dass du ein neues Leben anfangen willst, weil du schwanger bist. Piper hat zwei Kinder, sie wird dir bestimmt helfen können." „Ich weiß!", überrascht über ihre eigenen Worte blickte Kate zu Prudence. „Du weißt automatisch alles über deine Schützlinge und kannst auch ihre Sprache sprechen ohne es zu merken." „Aber,…", eine Weile begutachtete die Brünette die andere: „Du bist ihre Schwester?" „Ja, aber sie wissen nicht, dass ich hier sein kann. Sie dürfen es nicht wissen, genauso wenig wie deine Freunde es erfahren dürfen. In diesem Fall haben auch Hexen keine Sonderrechte.", zum Schluss wurde die Stimme der jungen Frau immer trauriger. „Wir dürfen uns doch sehen, oder?", Caitlins Hirn fing langsam an alles zu verarbeiten und Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen. „Ja, warum?" „Naja, ich könnte dich über deine Familie auf dem Laufenden halten und du mich über meine, dann haben wir doch beide nicht die Regel gebrochen, oder?" „Nein ich denke nicht.", Prue lächelte, denn heimlich hatte sie gehofft, dass es so einen, wie sie fand fairen Deal zwischen ihnen beiden geben würde. „Ich zeig dir jetzt noch wo das P3 ist, oder weißt du das auch?" „Ich hab das Gefühl es zu wissen, aber eine Begleitung wäre sicher gut." Nun fand Kate ihr Lächeln wieder und zeigte es auch für einen kurzen Moment.

**P3 mal zwei**

Langsam schritt Kate die Stufen hinunter ins Innere des Raums. Gespannt sah sie sich in dem großen, blau gestrichenen Raum um. Direkt gegenüber von der untersten Stufe der Treppe, die vom Eingang hinunter führte, befand sich die große Bar, an deren Tresen mehrere Hocker standen. Der ganze Raum war in zwei Bereiche aufgeteilt: einmal die kleine Bühne vor der sich die Tanzfläche befand und zum anderen waren mehrere kleine Tische etwas abseits aufgestellt. In einer Nische entdeckte sie dann noch Türen, die wohl in die Hinterräume führten. „Wir haben noch geschlossen, kommen Sie später wieder.", kam die hektische Stimme einer jungen Frau, welche hinter dem Dresen stand. „Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie vielleicht einen Job für mich hätten." „Haben Sie Erfahrungen hinter dem Dresen?" „Ich lerne schnell.", die brünette Frau musterte sie. „Ich suche jemand für die Buchhaltung? Haben Sie da Erfahrungen?" „Ich hab ein Jahr Jura studiert, dass könnte doch bestimmt hilfreich sein, oder?", langsam lernte die Special Agentin mit ihrer neuen Situation umzugehen. „Jura? Das kann in der Tat hilfreich sein. Okay, Sie können morgen mal vorbei kommen, wenn Sie sich in zwei Monaten bewährt haben, können Sie eine dauerhafte Stelle haben." „Danke." „Ihre Papiere bräuchte ich noch." „Ehm das ist gerade etwas schwierig…", sie zögerte: „Ich bin noch nicht so lange hier, ich hab auch noch keine Wohnung.", sie holte tief Luft und fasste den Entschluss zu einer Notlüge. „Ich hab mich von meinem Freund getrennt und bin einfach nur weg. Meine Papiere hab ich vergessen, ich weiß selbst nicht wie ich hier her gekommen bin." Die brünette Frau kam um die Theke herum und sah sie abschätzend an, dann hob sie die Hände und machte eine schnelle Bewegung. Kate rührte sich nun nicht mehr und Jenny Bennett griff zum Telefon. „Phoe, ich meine Julie? Hier ist eine Frau, irgendwas ist faul an ihr.", sie lauschte. „Natürlich hab ich sie erstarren lassen, bis jetzt wehrt sie sich auch nicht. Kommt bitte trotzdem her, nur zur Sicherheit. Ihr müsst euch ja nicht zeigen. Ach und sprecht den Wahrheitszauber aus, du weist schon den, den Prue vor Jahren wegen Andy verwendet hat, ändert ihn aber so, dass nicht die Erinnerung verloren geht, kann nicht schaden, wenn sie uns alles sagen muss.", damit legte sie auf und löste die Erstarrung. Die ehemalige Secret Service Agentin sah sie verwirrt an, sie war sich sicher, dass die andere Frau eben noch wo anders gestanden hatte. Piper kann die Zeit anhalten , flüsterte irgendwas in ihr. „Sie haben mich erstarren lassen!", stellte sie fest ohne es wirklich zu wollen und beobachtete das verblüffte Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. „Also doch ein Dämon.", sie hob gekonnt die Hände. „Halt, ich bin kein Dämon. Nur so ein komischer Wächter von irgendwas." Die Hexe ließ die Hände sinken, blieb aber trotzdem wachsam: „Sie wissen, dass wir noch leben?" Kate runzelte die Stirn: „Wen meinen Sie mit sie?" „Die Ältesten natürlich. Du sollst uns also bekehren?" „Ich denke schon." Piper hob wieder ihre Hände. „Hey, ich geh auch von alleine, ich hab grade echt andere Probleme, als mich mit Dingen rumzuärgern, die es eigentlich gar nicht geben sollte. Immerhin bin ich eben erst gestorben." Nun schmunzelte ihr Gegenüber: „Da haben wir was gemeinsam." Caitlin zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern.

„Jenny, hier sind wir.", zwei Frauen die ebenfalls braunes Haar hatten, kamen die Treppen heruntergeeilt. „Wer sind Sie?", setzte die eine sofort an und sah die Fremde auffordernd an. „Caitlin Todd.", verwirrt musterte die junge Frau die Fragende. „Wer schickt Sie und warum?", führte Phoebe, welche ihr braunes Haar schulterlang trug und ein helles Top zu ihrer ¾ Bluejeans trug, die Fragerunde ohne zu zögern weiter. „Die Ältesten, sie wollen, dass ihr wieder mit ihnen in Kontakt tretet.", Kate biss sich auf die Lippen. „Was wollen sie von uns?", fragte nun wieder Paige, deren Haare länger waren und die stofffreien Schultern bedeckten. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß gar nichts." „Würdest du gegen uns arbeiten?", das sollte nun die letzte Frage sein. „Ich kenne euch doch gar nicht, warum sollte ich da gegen euch arbeiten? Ich will einfach meine Ruhe haben und mich um mein Kind kümmern." „Du hast ein Kind?", nun mischte sich auch Piper wieder ins Gespräch ein, doch da sie bei der Aussprechung des Zaubers nicht dabei gewesen war, konnte die ehemalige Special Agentin selbst entscheiden, ob sie antworten wollte. „Ich bin schwanger, soweit man das sein kann, wenn man Tod ist. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass ich das Kind bekommen kann, wenn ich euch dazu bringe, wieder gegen Dämonen zu kämpfen.", antwortete sie nach einer Weile. Die drei Hexen sahen sie nachdenklich an. „Also gut, kann ja nicht schaden einen von euch auf seiner Seite zu haben. Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass du keine Wohnung hast!?" „Ich bin tot.", meinte die Brünette daraufhin sarkastisch. „Piper, denkst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist?" „Phoebe ich habe selbst zwei Kinder und du hast doch gehört, dass sie nichts gegen uns machen will." „Sie hat Recht, außerdem könnte sie uns so auf dem Laufenden halten, wir müssen ja nicht wieder aktiv werden, da gibt es bestimmt eine andere Möglichkeit.", mischte sich Paige ein. „Gut, zwei sind dafür, dann bist du überstimmt.", meinte die Älteste, bevor sie sich an die Wächterin des Lichts wand: „Du kannst ein Zimmer hier haben und den Job in der Bar auch, dann kannst du hier unauffällig leben. Aber ich rate dir nicht zu viel Magie anzuwenden, sonst stehen hier schnell irgendwelche Dämonen und die brauchen wir echt nicht. Das mit dem Ältestenrat können wir später klären, ich muss erst darüber nachdenken." „Klar, ich kann euch wohl kaum zwingen. Ich versteh das alles ja selbst nicht.", murmelte Kate leise. „Wir hatten am Anfang auch alle unsere Schwierigkeiten damit umzugehen.", Phoebe lächelte vergnügt. „Nicht nur am Anfang.", fügte ihre ältere Schwester schnell hinzu und sah nachdenklich in den Raum.

**Ein Leben mit Magie!**

Drei Jahre waren inzwischen vergangen seit Kate von den Schwestern im P3 aufgenommen worden war. Inzwischen lebte sie jedoch mit ihrem Sohn im Halliwell Haus. Sie war eine gute Wächterin des Lichts geworden und auch die drei Hexen kämpfen hin und wieder gegen Dämonen, doch eigentlich führten alle ein ziemlich normales Leben, was Teil des Deals mit dem Ältestenrat war. Dieser Deal wurde kurz nach Kates Ankunft in San Francisco ausgehandelt und besagte, dass sich die drei Schwestern nur um Dämonen kümmern, die eine unmittelbare Gefahr für sie darstellen, von den anderen wurden die drei und auch ihre neue Wächterin des Lichts vom Rat geschützt. Caitlin war nun seit knapp 2 1/2 Jahre die Mutter des kleinen Finleys. Dieser wuchs nun mit Pipers Söhnen Wyatt und Chris und Phoebes Tochter Melinda auf. Besonders die Jungs wollten sich in ihren Kräften immer wieder übertrumpfen, wobei Fin oft den Kürzeren zog, da er keine Hexengene in sich trug.

Seine Mom traf sich immer noch ab und zu mit Prue um die neusten Ereignisse aus den Familien auszutauschen. So hatte sie heute erfahren, dass das gesamte NCIS Team auf dem Weg nach San Francisco war, um dort einen Serienkiller zu fassen. Nun saß sie im Wohnzimmer und war mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders. Denn wieso kamen die anderen hier her? Das NICS Team hatte doch noch nie Fälle an der Westküste untersucht. Sie hatte sich doch gerade erst damit abgefunden, dass sie ihre große Liebe nie wieder sehen und ihr Sohn nie seinen Vater treffen würde. Aber sie hatte auch gelernt, dass es im magischen Leben keine Zufälle gab und so kam ihr immer wieder der Gedanke, dass die beiden sich vielleicht wirklich treffen sollten. „Mommy.", ihr Sohn rannte durch die Eingangstür auf sie zu. Kurz darauf kam Piper mit den drei anderen Kindern. Die drei Mütter wechselten sich gelegentlich mit der Aufpasserrolle ab, sodass jede mal ihren freien Tag hatte. „Hey mein Großer.", sie hob ihren Sohn hoch und setzte ihn auf ihrem Schoss ab. Während sie auf Piper wartete, strich sie ihm durch das kurze blonde Haar. Doch seine grünen Augen waren in keiner Weise auf sie gerichtet, sondern auf Wyatt der drei von Melindas Puppen durch die Luft wirbeln lies, weshalb sie wiederum immer wieder aufs Neue zu schweben begann um sie wieder zu bekommen. „Wyatt, gib ihr die Puppen zurück.", obwohl ihr Tonfall scharf war, hörte man den Stolz seiner Mutter doch noch hervor. „Schon gut Mom.", er ließ die Puppen fallen und rannte dann gefolgt von Chris hinauf. „Paige war hier, sie meinte, dass wir heute Abend bei ihnen grillen könnten.", Caitlin setzten ihren Sohn auf den Boden, was er zum Anlass nahm sich gleich nach oben zu beamen. „Klingt gut.", kam Pipers Stimme aus der Küche, wo sie dabei war die Einkäufe einzuräumen.

Es hatte sich wirklich einiges Verändert in den Jahren in dehnen sie nun die vier Schwestern kannte. Das wohl Offensichtlichste war, dass nun auch die beiden Nachbargrundstücke links und rechts vom Halliwell Haus der Familie gehörten. Rechts lebten Paige und ihr Verlobter Henry und bald würde dort auch noch ein weiteres Mitglied der neuen Generation leben. Links lebten im Haus, das einmal Pipers Exfreund Dan gehört hatte, Phoebe mit ihrem Mann Cupid, der auch magische Fähigkeiten besaß, wie zum Beispiel eine andere Art von beamen, und der gemeinsamen Tochter Melinda. Kate hingegen lebte mit ihrem Sohn bei Piper und Leo und deren Söhnen. Was alle für die beste Entscheidung hielten, da so in jedem Haus jemand lebte der beamen konnte und außerdem waren die drei Jungs zusammen.

Das einzige was sich nicht verändert hatte, war die Tatsache, dass nur Caitlin wusste, dass Prue eine Wächterin des Lichts geworden war und nun in Washington lebte, wo sie sich um mehrere zukünftige Wächter des Lichts kümmerte. Außerdem sah sie auch regelmäßig nach Tony, der immer noch nicht über den Tod seiner Familie hinweg war, aber davon wusste selbst Caitlin nichts.

„Piper, ich muss dich was fragen.", Kate trat in die Küche. „Schieß los.", erwiderte diese, während sie die Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank räumte. „Ich hab durch Zufall erfahren, dass Fins Dad und meine ehemaligen Kollegen in der Stadt sind und ich frage mich…", sie schwieg, denn eigentlich war es kein Zufall, sondern Prues sofortiger Bericht darüber. „Ob du zu ihm gehen sollst?", die Hexe hatte sich aufgerichtet: „Du bist Tod. Was glaubst du, was passiert, wenn du auf einmal vor ihm stehst." „Aber er muss doch wissen, dass er einen Sohn hat." „Hör mir zu.", sie junge Frau griff die ehemalige Bundesagentin an den Schultern: „Er hat weitergelebt, das alles ist drei Jahre her. Wahrscheinlich ist er längst glücklich mit einer anderen Frau." „Nein, ist er nicht.", murmelte Kate, denn das war bei jedem Treffen ihre erste Frage an die andere Wächterin. „Du würdest sein Leben trotzdem ein zweites Mal total aus allen Fugen reißen und das ist nicht gut. Was soll er denn seinen Freunden erzählen. Meine Freundin ist wieder auferstanden und ist nun eine Wächterin des Lichts? Die Magie muss geheim bleiben, verstehst du das?" „Natürlich.", bedrückt verschwand die junge Frau in einem Meer aus Funken. „Auf der anderen Seite gibt es in diesem Leben keine Zufälle!", murmelte Piper, als ihre Freundin längst verschwunden war.

**Ein neues Leben?**

Anthony trat hinter seinem Boss aus dem großen Flughafengebäude und vor ihm erstreckte sich nun der Parkplatz von dem sie abgeholt werden sollten und an seine Ohren drang der Lärm von startenden und landenden Flugzeugen. Was ihn aber im Gegensatz zu Ziva, welche sich die Ohren zuhielt, störte ihn das gar nicht. Sein Leben war in den letzten Jahren nicht besonders toll gelaufen. Er war nicht mehr der alte bekannte DiNozzo, der jede Frau abschleppte, nein im Gegenteil, wenn er es doch mal zu einem Date schaffte, brach er es frühzeitig ab, da er die Frauen immer bis aufs Detail mit Kate verglich und diese hatte es nun mal nur einmal gegeben. Schließlich war er zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass sie die Frau war, die er wirklich wollte und so hatte er es aufgegeben. Die einzige Frauen, mit denen er sich ab und zu noch traf, waren seine Arbeitskolleginnen Abby und Ziva David, die Mossad Agentin, welche die Stellung der toten Agentin eingenommen hatte, oder Prue, seine Nachbarin. Diese war plötzlich einfach da gewesen und er hatte sie sofort gemocht, als gute Freundin. Sie war auch die Einzige bei der er offen über seine Gefühle sprach. Aus einem ihm nicht erkennbaren Grund, schien sie seine verstorbene Verlobte zu kennen, doch er war sich sicher, dass die beiden sich nicht gekannt hatten. Dennoch war sie die Einzige, die ihn wirklich davon abhielt die Stadt und vielleicht sogar das Land zu verlassen, um ein ganz neues Leben zu beginnen. Manchmal hatte er den Eindruck ahnte sie, dass es ihm nicht gut ging, denn oft wenn er wieder im Selbstmitleid versank, stand sie plötzlich mit einer DVD und Popcorn vor der Tür.

Tony erwachte erst wieder aus seinen Tagträumen, als Gibbs sie bei den Behörden vorstellte. Von der Fahrt zum Polizeigebäude hatte er vor lauter nachdenken gar nichts mitbekommen, sodass er sich nun verwundert in dem Büro umsah, in dem mehrere Polizisten ihre Arbeit machten. Ein großer dunkelhäutiger Polizist namens Darryl Morris hatte den Fall untersucht, bis klar wurde, dass der NCIS ihn übernehmen würde. Doch was Gibbs' Team nicht wusste und auch nie erfahren würde, war die Tatsache, dass Darryl längst sicher war, dass es sich um einen übernatürlichen Mörder handelte, gegen den der NCIS noch weniger ausrichten konnte wie er. Deshalb würde er auch sofort nach der Einweisung der anderen Behörde, zu den drei Halliwell Schwestern fahren und sie darauf anzusprechen. Doch zunächst musste er an den fremden Ermittlern fast alle seine Erkenntnisse und vor allem alle Akten, zu den ehemaligen Marines, welche in San Franciscos Umgebung umgebracht worden waren, weitergeben.

**Mal wieder ein „Ritualmord"**

„An der Ostküste sind schon einige Marines mit dem Zeichen auf dem Unterarm gefunden worden.", Darryl legte ein Foto auf Pipers Tisch. „Hier wurde jetzt die zweite Leiche eines Pensionierten gefunden. Beides Marines. Ich hab die Ermittlungen genau solange geführt, bis das klar war. Aber ich habe den Verdacht, dass das eher ein Fall für euch ist." „Also eigentlich wollten wir nur noch Dämonen jagen, die eine direkte Bedrohung für uns sind.", Piper war nicht sehr davon überzeugt, da einzuschreiten, weil sie befürchtete, dass die allgemeine Dämonenjagd, dann wieder Alltag wurde. „Hey Leute, ich hab euch so oft geholfen, da könnt ihr ja wohl mal eine Ausnahme machen. Außerdem will ich diese Bundesagenten schnell wieder los haben.", sauer runzelte der Lieutenant die Stirn und blickte in die Runde. „Ich schaue mal im Buch nach, aber garantieren kann ich für nichts.", erklärte Paige zögernd, schließlich wusste sie genauso gut wie ihre Schwester, wie viel Freiraum Darryl für sie im Gesetz geschafft hatte. „Gut, dann kommen Kate und ich mit zum Leichenschauhaus, vielleicht finden wir da noch was.", sagte Phoebe und meinte natürliche eine ihrer Visionen. „Dann hab ich wohl Babysitterdienst.", Piper zuckte mit den Schultern und ging hinauf zu Wyatts Zimmer, in dem die vier Kinder zusammen saßen und spielten.

Wenig später in der Gerichtsmedizin: „Ich verstehe einfach nicht was das Zeichen soll.", Ziva Davids Stimme hallte den Dreien entgegen. „Die NCIS Leute sind wohl da.", murmelte Darryl halblaut. Daraufhin erstarrte Kate in ihren Schritten und lauschte erschrocken. „DiNozzo wach endlich auf, du hast doch sonst so eine blühende Fantasie, also was vermutest du?", nun war es Gibbs Stimme die durch den Gang hallte und sie klang wie so oft, wenn es um Tony ging, gereizt. „Tschuldigung Boss." „Phoebe ich kann da nicht rein, ich geh nach Hause, ruf mich wenn du fertig bist." Und schon flüchtete die Wächterin des Lichts durch die Gänge. „Was hat sie denn?", erstaunt blickte Morris ihr hinterher und zog die Augbrauen hoch. „Erklär ich dir wenn ich es weiß! Überleg dir lieber, wie ich mit den Leichen allein sein kann.", meinte die Hexe schulterzuckend und trat in die Halle, sie hatte sich längst daran gewöhnt, dass ihre Schwestern oder auch Caitlin plötzlich verschwanden, weil sie es sich anders überlegt hatten. „Morris, was macht die Frau hier?", Gibbs blickte zu den Beiden, während er einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee nahm und runzelte die Stirn. „Sie war vorhin hier, wegen einer Identifizierung und hat hier ihren Ohrring verloren." Das gesamte NCIS Team sah ihn nun skeptisch an, doch Phoebe machte sich eifrig daran den Boden abzusuchen, wobei sie hinter der einen Liege mit einer Leiche verschwand und unauffällig die kalte Hand berührte, was dann auch tatsächlich eine für ihre Visionen typische Erstarrung auslöste: Vor ihren Augen sackte ein alter Mann leblos auf einer Wiese zusammen und starrte aus leeren Augen zu einem braunen Wesen. Dieses streckte nun eine dicht behaarte Hand aus und hob den leblosen Arm des Marines hoch um mit einem Dolch ein Zeichen ein zu ritzten. Nun schoss, durch die vom Dolch markierte Stelle, eine weiße neblige Gestalt hervor.

Während Phoebe noch unter den Nebenwirkungen der Vision litt, stand sie eilig auf. Zu ihrem Glück konnte sie einen Blick auf das Gesicht der Leiche werfen, welches sie eindeutig dem sterbenden aus ihrer Vision zuordnen konnte, dann verließ mit: „Ich hab ihn gefunden, danke Lieutenant!", und einem kleinen Zwinkern in Morris' Richtung den Raum.

**Erstes Mal**

„Warum bist du einfach abgehauen?", schimpfte Phoebe, als sie neben ihrer Freundin in ihrem Haus aus dem Funkenregen trat. „Ich habe früher beim NCIS gearbeitet, genau in diesem Team.", außerdem liebe ich DiNozzo zu sehr um ihm zu begegnen, auch wenn er mich nicht erkennen würde. „ Oh, aber das wäre doch schon ein großer Zufall, meinst du nicht?" „Der Chefermittler hat graue Haare und einen Marineschnitt. Vermutlich auch einen Becher Kaffee in der Hand, außerdem sind wohl zwei junge Männer bei ihm gewesen." „Und eine Frau.", ergänzte die Hexe. „Ziva David, meine Nachfolgerin." „Woher weißt du das, du darfst doch gar nicht nach Washington." „Ich habe Kontakte, die das dürfen.", meinte Kate kurz angebunden und wollte sich rüber beamen. „Nimm mich mit, ich hab einen Dolch und ein braunes stark behaartes Wesen gesehen und sollte jetzt lieber mal nachschlagen." „Okay!", geistesabwesend, griff Kate nach der Hand ihrer Freundin und beamte sich mit ihr rüber zu Piper.

Dort verschwand sie dann eilig in ihr Zimmer und ließ sich dort erstmal auf ihr Bett fallen. Nein sie wollte nicht wieder weinen, nicht schon wieder, aber warum kamen sie ausgerechnet jetzt hier her? Sie hatte endlich wieder ein halbwegs normales Leben geführt, endlich hatte sie nicht mehr jede Sekunde an die Zeit vor ihrem Tod gedacht und vor allem war die Sehnsucht nach Tony nicht mehr so stark gewesen, dass es ihr fast das Herz zerrissen hatte.

Sie stand auf und trat vor ihren Spiegel. Rumsitzen bringt nichts! Ich muss den Schwestern helfen, diesen Dämon zu finden, dann verschwinden die anderen wieder und alles ist wieder so wie davor. 

Einige Zeit später waren die drei Hexen und ihre Wächterin des Lichts voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, nach dem richtigen Dämon zu suchen, während die Kinder auf dem Dachboden herumtollten. Der Dachboden hatte sich nicht verändert, die Wände und der Boden waren immer noch mit Holz verkleidet und große Fenster mit zum Teil bunten Scheiben, ließen Licht in den Raum. In den Regalen stapelten sich neben Andenken an vergangenes, kleine Fläschchen, Kerzen und andere Sachen, die für Zaubersprüche gebraucht wurden. Das wichtigste war aber nach wie vor das Buch der Schatten, in dem seit Melinda Warren, alle Generationen neue Sprüche und Dämonen ergänzten. Als es klingelte, war Phoebe mit einem kurzem: „Ich geh schon!", verschwunden. Unten öffnete sie nach einem kurzen Blick in den Spiegel die Tür und erstarrte sie, denn den jungen Mann erkannte sie sofort wieder. Er war einer der Ermittler, die zu dem NCIS Team gehörten. „Was kann ich für Sie tun." „Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS. Sind sie Julie Bennet?", er musterte sie abschätzend von oben bis unten. „Ja die bin ich, aber ich habe nichts mit dem NCIS zu tun, in meiner Familie hatte damit noch nie jemand was zu tun. „Wir haben Grund zur Annahme, dass Sie in der Pathologie nicht nach einem Ohrring gesucht haben.", erklärte Tony sachlich, ohne auf die Argumente einzugehen. „Habe ich aber." „Nun gut, aber leider waren Sie heute nur einmal dort und in den letzten Tagen hat Sie auch niemand darin gesehen." Hinter der geöffneten Tür erschienen zu Phoebes entsetzten blaue Funken und mit ihnen Finley, doch sah Tony das zum Glück nicht, da der Junge noch zu klein war. „Finny, geh nach oben, ja.", in das Wort geh, legte sie besonders viel Betonung, während sie den kleinen Jungen hinter der Tür vorzog und in Richtung Treppe drehte. Doch der dachte gar nicht daran zu gehen, sondern fixierte den fremden Mann in der Tür. „Hey!", Tony hob die Hand um ihm zu winken. „Hallo!", rief der 2 1/2 Jährige vergnügt und winkte mit seiner kleinen Hand zurück. „Finley, du gehst jetzt auf der Stelle hoch zu Mommy.", damit hob sie ihn die auf die erste Stufe, von wo er dann, nach einem kurzen letzten Winken und mit raus gestreckter Zunge in Phoebes Richtung, auch nach oben verschwand.

„Was wollten Sie noch gleich?", wand Phoebe sich wieder an den jungen Mann. „Wissen was Sie in der Pathologie wollten!", antwortete der Ermittler automatisch, doch seine Gedanken waren noch immer bei dem Jungen, immerhin erinnerte Fin ihn stark an sich selbst, so wie er sich von Kinderfotos kannte, was gleichzeitig aber auch bedeutete, dass so sein Kind aussehen könnte, wenn es geboren worden wäre. „Ich habe meinen Ohrring gesucht, dass habe ich Ihnen bereits gesagt. Wenn Sie jetzt bitte gehen, ich muss noch was erklären.", damit drückte sie vor ihm die Türe ins Schloss, ohne auf seine verdutzte Miene oder das darauf folgende Klopfen zu achten, sodass er gar keine Chance mehr hatte, weitere Fragen zu stellen.

„Wer war das?", Kate kam die Treppe runter. „Ein Special Agent DiNozzo, die haben Verdacht geschöpft." „Hat er Fin gesehen?", panisch blickte die ehemalige Special Agentin ihre Freundin an. „Ja, dein Sohn war ganz begeistert und wollte gar nicht mehr gehen." „Kein Wunder, Anthony ist sein Dad.", meinte die Wächterin des Lichts trocken und ließ sich auf eine Treppenstufe fallen. „Was?", erschrocken blickte die Hexe zu Caitlin. „Schau dir Fin doch mal an, er ist Tony wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.", schnell fuhr Kate sich über das Gesicht, um sicher zu sein, dass nicht wieder die Tränen gewannen und stand auf. „Wenn Tony mich sieht, dann bin ich geliefert.", nun kullerte doch eine Träne über ihr Gesicht. „Hey, soweit kommt es schon nicht, zu Not bekommst du einfach auch eine andere Identität, dann können sie dir gar nichts nachweisen.", beruhigend nahm Phoebe ihre Freundin in den Arm. „Wir haben bis jetzt noch alles hinbekommen, also schaffen wir das auch.", vorsichtig wischte die Hexe der anderen Frau die Tränen vom Gesicht. „Wir sollten den Dämon finden, je schneller, desto schneller bekommst du dein Leben wieder.", aufmunternd sah Julie sie an. „Na gut.", Kate wischte sich die Tränen weg und ging langsam die Stufen hoch. Allerdings verschwand sie erst kurz im Badezimmer, um sich frisch zu machen. Die beiden traten wenig später gemeinsam auf den Dachboden, wo sich die anderen Familienmitglieder und auch Finley immer noch aufhielten. „Er sieht ihm wirklich sehr ähnlich!", stellte Phoebe nun fest. „Wer hat mit wem Ähnlichkeit?", Piper stand über das Buch gebeugt und suchte noch immer Dämonen und Dolche die zu der Beschreibung ihrer Schwester passten. „Finny mit seinem Dad!", nun fing sich die Hexe von ihrer Freundin einen Stoß in die Rippen ein. „Er muss es doch nicht mitbekommen.", zischte Kate wütend, doch zum Glück hatte der Kleine das auch nicht und spielte seelenruhig weiter mit den anderen, ohne zu ahnen das er eben zum ersten Mal seinen Dad gesehen hatte, den er sich doch eigentlich so sehr wünschte.

**Protezione**

Müde krabbelte die Wächterin des Lichts aus ihrem Bett. Ihre Uhr, welche auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch stand, sagte ihr, dass es für ihren Geschmack noch viel zu früh war, doch trotzdem folgte sie Pipers Rufen und lief schließlich im Bademantel die Treppe runter. „Da bist du ja endlich!", die Schwestern saßen alle am Küchentisch, auf dem das Buch der Schatten aufgeschlagen lag. „Wir haben eine gute und ein schlechte Nachricht.", verkündete Phoebe und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse. „Die gute?", Kate setzte sich an den Tisch und sah sich verschlafen um. „Wir haben den Dämon gefunden. Er heißt Protezione und sammelt die Seelen von tapferen Menschen und bewacht sie sozusagen. Wenn er eine bestimmte Zahl nicht zusammenbekommt gibt es Ärger mit seinem Boss und deshalb tötet er lieber. Dieser eine scheint wohl gefallen daran gefunden zu haben." „Aber er ist leicht zu Vernichten, nur ein kleiner Zaubertrank." „Nur aufspüren müssen wir ihn erstmal!", beendete Piper den Vortrag. „Und die schlechte Nachricht?", Caitlin hatte sich inzwischen einen Kaffee gemacht und nahm nun einen Schluck. „Darryl hat angerufen, diese NCIS Leute glauben Phoebes Geschichte nicht, dass heißt wir müssen noch schneller arbeiten, damit sie uns nicht in die Quere kommen.", erklärte die jüngste Schwester, während sie sich sanft über ihren runden Babybauch strich. „Wenn die mich sehen, sind wir erledigt!", stellte die ehemalige Special Agentin trocken fest. „Deshalb wirst du ab sofort auf die Kinder aufpassen und wir spüren den Dämon auf, wobei das einige Zeit dauern kann, da wir nichts zum auspendeln haben.", erklärte Piper bestimmt. „Toll!", Kate nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee und stand dann auf, um nach oben zu gehen. Dort sah sie dann als erstes nach ihrem Sohn, der sich mit Chris ein Zimmer teilte. Im Gegensatz zu ihr waren die Beiden schon hellwach und der jüngere Halliwell Sprössling fuhr mit seinen Autos auf der großen Carrera-Bahn herum, wobei er aufmerksam von seinem jüngeren Freund beobachtet wurde. „Hey mein Kleiner!", zunächst wollte Fin zu ihr laufen, doch dann sah er den spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes und setzte sich wieder hin. „Morgen Mom." Nun war es an Kate den Jungen amüsiert anzuschauen. Bis jetzt hatte Finley die Gesichtsausdrücke und Sprüche seiner Freunde nicht zu deuten gewusst, doch anscheinend hatte sich das jetzt geändert. „Gut ich bin jetzt unten, die anderen gehen nachher vielleicht noch weg, das heißt ihr habt den ganzen Tag mich am Hals.", sie lächelte leicht und sah die beiden Jungen an. Chris schien über die Nachricht eindeutig glücklicher zu sein, als ihr eigener Sohn. „Wenn ihr was braucht, wisst ihr wo ich bin.", sie stand vom Bett auf und verließ mit einem letzten Blick auf die Kinder den Raum. In ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer angekommen, suchte sie sich neue Kleider heraus und verschwand mit ihnen in einem der Badezimmer. Als sie nun fertig angezogen war, sagte ihre Uhr, dass sie Wyatt in die Schule bringen musste und die zwei Jüngeren in die Zauberschule beamen konnte.

**Eigentlich und Warum?**

Unruhig lief Ziva in den Büroräumen auf und ab. Das NCIS Team hatte die Schreibtische neben dem von Darryl, welcher gerade in einem anderen Fall unterwegs war, zugewiesen bekommen. „Diese Julie Bennett weiß irgendwas, dass wir zu Lösung des Falls brauchen.", stellte die Braunhaarige zum hundertsten Mal fest. „Wir wissen es langsam!", fuhr Tony sie ungewollt scharf an. „DiNozzo, halt dich zurück. Immerhin hast du dich von dieser Frau abwimmeln lassen.", wies Gibbs ihn zurecht und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. „Wir wissen sicher, dass sie noch nie jemanden in dieser Pathologie identifiziert hat und vermutlich auch nichts verloren haben kann. Also was hat sie dort gemacht?" Jethro hatte gerade ausgesprochen, als McGee in den Raum kam. In seiner Hand befanden sich zwei Videokassetten: „Ich hab eben von Abby ihre Auswertung bekommen. Sie hat was Interessantes gefunden.", während er seelenruhig zum Videorekorder lief, sah sein Boss ihm genervt zu. „Hast du es bald McGee?" „Natürlich.", mittlerweile hatte auch der junge Agent soviel Erfahrung, dass er sich von den spitzen Kommentaren seines Senior Agents nicht mehr aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. Nun erschien auf dem Bildschirm eine bestimmte Szene zu der er vorher schon vorgespult hatte. „Beobachtet genau, was Julie Bennett macht!", ordnete er an und ließ das Band abspielen. Gespannt sahen seine Kollegen auf den Bildschirm und konnten sehen wie die junge Frau eine Hand des Toten berührte und kurz zusammen zuckte, bevor sie einige Zeit wie erstarrt in ihrer Position verharrte. „An dieser Stelle müsste sie eigentlich ihren Ohrring gefunden haben, aber das hat sie auf alle Fälle nicht.", erklärte Tim die Situation. „Aber warum zuckt sie so zusammen und rührt sich dann nicht mehr?", Ziva war die Unverständnis ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Überprüft das nähere Umfeld dieser Frau!", ordnete Gibbs nun an und verließ den Raum, um in näherer Umgebung des Gebäudes einen Coffee Shop aufzuspüren. „Gut, also ich nehme mir diese Jenny Bennett, ihren Mann und diese zwei adoptierten Jungs vor.", erklärte Ziva und wand sich ihrem Computer zu. „Willst du Jo oder diese Mitbewohnerin von Jenny?", fragend sah Tim seinen älteren Kollegen an. „Die Mitbewohnerin und den Mann und die Tochter von Julie!", antwortete Tony entschlossen und wartete gar keine Antwort ab.

**Seltsame Ergebnisse**

Als Gibbs eine halbe Stunde später zurückkam, hatten alle „vollständige" Ergebnisse, bloß Tony fand einfach nichts über die Mitbewohnerin von Jenny Bennett, das einzige was er wusste, war das Geburtsdatum ihres Sohnes, was ihn aber nicht sonderlich aufmunterte, weil ihm wieder einmal schmerzlich bewusst wurde, dass um diese Zeit sein eigenes Kind geboren worden wäre. „McGee was hast du?" „Jo Bennett, verheiratet mit Henry, ein Polizist, der ebenfalls hier arbeitet, erwartet ihr erstes Kind in ein bis zwei Monaten. Sie ist wie ihre Cousinen nach dem Tod der Halliwell Schwestern vor knapp drei Jahren hierher gezogen, um ihrem Onkel Victor Bennett nach dem Tod seiner Töchter beizustehen. Vor einem Jahr haben sie und ihr Mann das Grundstück und Haus gekauft das an das Halliwellische angrenzt. Zurzeit befindet sie sich im Mutterschutz, ansonsten arbeitet sie als Sozialarbeiterin." „Ziva?", ohne Umschweife wand Jethro sich an sein einziges weibliches Teammitglied. „Jenny Bennett und ihr Mann Luis sind ebenfalls nach dem Tod der Schwestern hierher gekommen und haben das Sorgerecht für die Söhne von Piper Halliwell und Leo Wyatt übernommen. Außerdem führt sie den Club von Piper weiter und hat ihn auch ganz gut im Griff. Sie wohnt mit den Jungs, ihrem Mann und einer Mitbewohnerin und deren Sohn im Haus der toten Schwestern. Luis ist sozusagen Hausmann und kümmert sich um die Kinder, oder hilft im Club aus." „DiNozzo?" Der Angesprochene konzentrierte sich immer noch auf seinen Computer: „Julie Bennett ist mit Cupid verheiratet und hat mit ihm eine 2Jährige Tochter, Melinda. Sie wohnt im Nachbarhaus auf der anderen Seite des ehemaligen Halliwell Hauses. Julie arbeitet im Bay Mirror und hat da praktisch den Job ihrer toten Cousine Phoebe übernommen. Ihr Mann hat eine sehr erfolgreiche Partnervermittlung." „Was ist mit dieser Mitbewohnerin?" „Sie wohnt seit drei Jahren hier, vor 2 ½ ist sie Mutter geworden, ansonsten ist nichts über sie rauszubekommen.", Tony machte sich schon mal auf eine Standpauke gefasst, doch entgegen seiner Annahme, traf diese nicht nur ihn: „Alles was ihr mir hier erzählt, hätte ich in der heutigen Tagenszeitung oder im Telefonbuch finden können. Was ist mit ihrer Vergangenheit? Was haben sie gearbeitet? Warum sind alle drei hierher gekommen? Eine hätte doch auch gereicht!" „Wir haben nichts gefunden was vor, vor drei Jahren passiert ist.", erklärte Tim leise. „Wir können nichts für diese seltsamen Ergebnisse Boss, also reg dich ab.", platze es ungewollt aus Tony raus. „Du nimmst diesen Club unter die Lupe und komm bloß nicht auf die Idee hier wieder aufzutauchen, bevor du was raus gefunden hast.", meinte Gibbs sauer und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

**Kate?**

Vor einigen Jahren wäre Anthony noch begeistert gewesen in einem Club zu ermitteln, aber heute war ihm das egal. Langsam lief er die Treppe hinunter und trat an die Bar. Er hatte Glück, denn Jenny kam auf ihn zu und nahm seine Bestellung auf. Nachdem sie ihm ein Glas vor die Nase gestellt hatte, gab sie ihren Angestellten einige Anweisungen und trat sie hinter der Bar hervor und lief zu einem der Tische, an dem er Jo, Julie und auch die Fremde erblickte. Mit falschem Interesse an den Bildern die über der Gruppe hingen, blickte er zu ihnen. Doch auch Phoebe hatte ihn erblickt und die anderen gewarnt. „Ich geh auf Toilette und beame mich von dort aus weg.", sorgfältig darauf bedacht, Tony den Rücken zuzukehren, lief Kate direkt zu den Toiletten, doch der junge Mann war hartnäckig und folgte ihr: „Entschuldigung, kann ich Sie was fragen?" Eine rasche Kopfbewegung die die Frage verneinte, gab dem Agent einen kurzen Blick auf die Wangen der Frau und schon war sie auf die Toiletten verschwunden. „Kate?", erschrocken blieb er stehen und schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf, um danach fluchtartig die Bar zu verlassen.

**Sehnsucht**

Ohne nach Leo oder den Kindern zu schauen, ließ sich die junge Frau weinend auf ihr Bett fallen. Fast zwei Jahre lang hatte sie nun ihre Gefühle verdrängt und sich damit abgefunden den jungen Mann nie wieder zusehen. Und jetzt? War er einfach wieder da und sie durfte ihm nicht mal in seine wundervollen tiefgrünen Augen schauen. Nein, das würde sie und ihren Sohn verraten, der Ältestenrat würde sie woanders hinversetzten und der Mann den sie so liebte würde wieder alleine zurückbleiben. Aber das schlimmste daran war, dass sie auch Fin aus seinem gewohnten Leben reisen würde. Und doch wollte sie nicht glauben, dass es nicht Schicksal war, dass er da war. Er hatte sie erkannt, da war sie sich sicher. Er hatte doch noch ihren Namen laut ausgesprochen, bevor sie in ihrem Funkenmeer verschwunden war. Warum vermisste sie ihn auf einmal so sehr? Warum zerriss die Sehnsucht nach ihm auf einmal wieder ihr Herz?

Zur gleichen Zeit schmiss auch Anthony sich auf sein Bett im Hotel. Plötzlich war alles wieder da gewesen. Die Bilder vor seinen Augen wie sie ihm lachend das erste Ultraschallbild unter die Nase gehalten hatte. Wie sie mit dem Loch in der Stirn immer blasser geworden war, damals auf diesem Dach, an diesem schrecklichen Tag. Die Trauer um seine Verlobte und sein Kind. Langsam bahnte sich eine Träne ihren Weg über seine Wange und er griff in seine Hosentasche um aus seinem Geldbeutel das Ultraschallbild und ein Foto von Kate zu holen. Wie so oft stellte er sich eine glückliche Familie vor. Sein Kind wäre jetzt 2 ½. Es wäre in dem Alter wie der kleine Junge aus dem Halliwell Haus. Wie hatte Julie ihn noch gleich genannt? Finny, genau das war es. Wirklich süß der Kleine. Unwirsch drehte er sich um und schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Wie konnte er jetzt an ein fremdes Kind denken. Immerhin hatte er eben noch an seine verstorbene Familie gedacht und die Sehnsucht zerriss ihn noch immer.

**Einen guten Rat**

Am nächsten Morgen viel es Kate sehr schwer ihre Augen zu öffnen. Sie hatte fast die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und auch noch viele Tränen vergossen. Nun vergrub sie sich unter der Decke, obwohl in den Nebenzimmern schon längst die Kinder herumtobten.

Als sich nun langsam die Tür öffnete und die schmale Gestalt ihres Sohnes ins Zimmer glitt, raffte sie sich doch dazu auf, sich aufzurichten. „Mommy?" „Hey mein Kleiner!", murmelte die junge Frau und zog ihn zu sich ins Bett. „Hast du gut geschlafen?" „Hunger!", geschickt entwischte er ihrer Umarmung und rannte wieder zur Tür. „Komm!", abwartend sah der kleine Junge sie an. „Ich muss noch was erledigen, ich komm bald wieder, okay?" „Okay!", Fin hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass seine Mutter plötzlich weg musste. Er wusste sogar in etwas was sie dann machte. Nun verschwand er durch die Tür und ließ seine nachdenkliche Mutter zurück. Diese stand jetzt auf und zog sich neue Kleider an. Nach einem letzten unsicheren Blick in den Spiegel verschwand sie in ihren blauen Funken und erschien kurze Zeit später auf der Golden Gate Bridge. „Prue?", sie drehte sich leicht und rief dann noch einige Male. „Was gibt's denn?", die junge Frau erschien. „Tony hat Finley gesehen." „Du bist direkt, dass muss man dir lassen.", die Schwarzhaarige ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" „Gar nichts." „Gar nichts?", entsetzt ließ sich Caitlin nun auch auf den Boden sinken und sah ihre Freundin abschätzend an: „Eigentlich hatte ich mir einen besseren Rat erhofft." „Ich hab dir doch von Andy erzählt?" „Deine Jugendliebe, was hat die damit zu tun?" „Er wusste nichts von meinen Kräften, als wir wieder zusammenkamen. Ich hab den Wahrheitszauber ausgesprochen, damit ich weiß, ob er mich auch als Hexe liebt." „Und?" „Ich hab ihn zu einer Antwort gedrängt und er hat nein gesagt. Die Trennung hat dann nicht lange auf sich warten lassen." „Also soll ich ihn nie wieder sehen und Fin seinen Dad vorenthalten?", sauer sprang die junge Mutter auf, denn zumindest von Prudence hatte sie sich Unterstützung erhofft. Doch diese ließ sich nicht beirren: „Kurz vor Andys Tod haben wir noch mal gesprochen, in der Zwischenzeit wusste er von unseren Kräften und wir waren trotzdem so gut wie wieder zusammen." Die beiden schwiegen und sahen über San Francisco hinweg. „Was ich damit sagen will,…", setzte Prue nun wieder an: „Lass den Dingen seinen Lauf. Wenn ich eins gelernt hab, dann das die Magie sich ihren Weg selbst sucht und es ist längst vorbestimmt, ob Tony dich und seinen Sohn wieder sehen soll, da bin ich sicher." „Es gibt also keine Zufälle!?" „Auf keine Fall, aber auch keine Wunder, also wenn er alles erfährt, lass ihm Zeit, dräng ihn nicht zu einer Entscheidung. Wenn ihr wirklich zusammengehört, wird es daran nicht scheitern. Seh dir doch nur Piper und Leo an. Ihre Ehe war von Anfang an verboten. Sie haben es trotzdem geschafft und sind glücklich." „Sie kennen beide die Magie." „Jeder ist von Magie umgeben, wenn ihr euch wirklich liebt, dann ist eure Liebe stärker als die Magie, glaub mir." „Danke. Ich muss jetzt gehen, sonst macht Piper sich Sorgen." „Immer gerne!" Zeitgleich verschwanden die beiden und im selben Moment fiel der erste Tropfen des Regens auf die Brücke.

**Die Falle**

„Die Zeitabstände sind immer kürzer geworden und heute ist der nächste Tag, an dem dieser Typ jemanden umbringen muss, zumindest, wenn er sich an seinen Plan hält.", Ziva lief vor dem Team auf und ab. „Die Chancen sind aber nicht sehr hoch, außerdem wurden die beiden in unterschiedlichen Stadtteilen umgebracht. Der eine in einem Industriegebiet, der andere in einem Park." „Dann teilen wir uns eben auf. Tony geht in den Park und ich in das Gewerbegebiet. McGee und Gibbs bleiben hier, das Gebäude liegt doch ungefähr in der Mitte, wir rufen in regelmäßigen Abständen an und wenn was passiert, seid ihr schnell bei an den Orten.", erklärte die Mossad Agentin ihrem Boss und auch den anderen Teammitgliedern. „Gut!", Gibbs wand sich ab um das Gebäude in Richtung Coffee Shop zu verlassen. „Wieso muss ich in den Park?", die Israelin traf ein Seitenblick ihres Kollegen. „Weil ich keine Lust habe, mich im Matsch zu verstecken und der Regen wird immer schlimmer." Tony zog eine Grimasse, verließ dann aber den Raum, weil er den ungeduldigen Blick seines Boss' gesehen hatte. „Ich halte Ihren Plan nicht für sehr klug.", Darryl löste sich aus seinem Beobachtungsposten. „Ach und warum?", ungeduldig drehte sich der Grauhaarige um. „Den Mörder sollte man nicht unterschätzen und nur einen Mann dorthin zu schicken ist unterschätzt." „Meine Leute sind die Besten." „Auch die Besten können sterben!", Morris wand sich ab und verließ den Raum.

Piper griff gerade nach ihrem Handy, als es zu klingeln begann. „Darryl, wir wollte dir gerade sagen, dass wir den Dämon gefunden haben! Er ist im gleichen Park, in dem er sein erstes Opfer umgebracht hat." Sie schwieg und lauschte den Worten ihres langjährigen Freundes. „Okay, wir beeilen uns.", sie legte auf und lief zu Phoebe und Kate ins Wohnzimmer. „Einer der Agenten vom NCIS ist im Park." „Welcher?", die Wächterin des Lichts verlor an Farbe im Gesicht. „DeNozzo, oder so.", meinte die Älteste und wollte ihren Plan verkünden. „Ich geh in den Park, ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ihm was passiert. Ruft Paige und kommt mit dem Trank nach.", bevor die Schwestern sie daran hindern konnten, war Kate auch schon in ihren blauen Funken verschwunden.

Caitlin lief eilig durch den Park sie machte keinen Unterschied zwischen Weg und Wald. Plötzlich hörte sie Schüsse und rannte eilig in die Richtung, denn sie wusste, dass Tonys Waffe ihn in diesem Fall nicht retten würde.

Starr, vor Entsetzen, waren seine Augen auf das Monster gerichtet, dass sich nun über ihn beugte. Irgendwas in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass seine Waffe und auch sein Handy nur einen Meter neben ihm lagen und er nur danach greifen zu brauchen. Doch was hatte die Waffe geholfen? Die für Menschen tödlichen Schüsse waren bei dem Etwas einfach geheilt und von Gibbs konnte er nun auch keine Hilfe mehr erwarten, schließlich war der in einem ganz anderen Stadtteil. Vielleicht sollte es auch einfach so sein. Wenn er jetzt sterben würde, dann wäre er wenigstens wieder bei seiner Familie. Genau es sollte so sein. Seine Augen richteten sich nun auf die seines Gegners. Sie waren glasig und rot, aber das konnte ihn jetzt nicht mehr erschrecken. Er versuchte nicht mal sich zu wehren, als die braune Hand von Protezione nach seinem Arm griff. Schon fast gespannt beobachtete er, wie es begann ihm etwas in den Arm zu ritzen. Kate hörte in näherer Umgebung das leise Rauschen, welches entstand, wenn gebeamt wurde: „Ich hab sie, beeilt euch.", sie hatte sofort erkannt, dass der Dämon dabei war, Anthony die Seele zu nehmen und sprang mit einem Satz auf ihn. Sorgfältig darauf bedacht, dass der Seelensammler nicht mit gebeamt wurde, verschwand sie mit dem jungen Mann unter ihr in blauen Funken.

Kaum waren sie weg, erstarrte das Monster in seiner verwirrten und zugleich auch wütenden Bewegung. „Werft den Trank, er wehrt sich gegen die Erstarrung.", Piper war nur wenige Sekunden vor ihren Schwestern bei dem Dämon angekommen. Als nun drei kleine Glasfläschchen gleichzeitig auf dem Monster zersprangen, drehte sich dieses vor Schmerzen stöhnend im Kreis und versank langsam durch den sich öffnenden Boden in der Tiefe.

**Verwirrung**

Zeitgleich war Caitlin mit Tony auf ihrem Bett gelandet. Im ersten Moment rührte sich keiner von Beiden. Doch während die junge Frau es genoss endlich mal wieder in seinen Armen zu liegen, war es bei ihm eher der Schock. Es vergingen einige Minuten, bis er sich im Raum umsah. „Wo bin ich?", es war nur ein leises Stottern, das über seine Lippen kam, doch er bewirkte, dass die Brünette sich aufrichtete. Nun musterte er sie, wobei seine Augen immer größer wurden und ihm die lang gepflegte Bräune aus dem Gesicht wich. „Kate!", es war nur ein leiser Hauch, mehr nicht. „Tony, ich kann es dir erklären." „Was…?", langsam wich er vor ihr zurück. „Ich kann es dir erklären." „Du bist Tod!", schon fast Angst erfüllt wich er weiter zurück. „Ja schon, für euch, aber in der magischen Welt nicht." Obwohl er alle ihre Worte gehört hatte, registrierte er nur: „Magische Welt?" „Hexen, Zaubersprüche, Dämonen und Wächter des Lichts.", wie simpel die Worte in den letzten Jahren für sie geworden waren, dabei war ihr das gleiche Erstaunen ins Gesicht geschrieben gewesen, als Prue ihr das alles aufgezählt hatte. „Hexen? Dämonen?", nun wich das letzte bisschen Farbe aus seinem Gesicht. „Euer Mörder, ist nicht einfach ein Mörder, sondern ein Dämon." Auf seinem Gesicht wurde der Unglaube noch größer, soweit das überhaupt noch ging. „Du hast doch gesehen, dass deine Kugeln ihm nichts anhaben können. Nur Hexen wie die Mächtigen Drei können sie mit Zaubersprüchen vernichten." „Dann bist du also eine Hexe, die auf ihrem Besen durch die Nacht reitet.", ein bisschen von seinem Witz kehrte für kurze Zeit zurück. „Nein, ich bin eine Wächterin des Lichts.", über die Tatsache, dass Hexen nicht auf Besen flogen, sah sie hinweg. „Und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann. Ich weiß jetzt was los ist….", er stand vom Bett auf und ging ein Stück zur Tür: „Ich bin Tod! Ja, das muss es sein. Ich bin Tod und deshalb bist du auch wieder da." „Tony du bist nicht Tod.", nun stand auch seine Verlobte auf. „Aber du, also was machst du hier, wenn ich noch lebe?" „Das will ich dir doch erklären." „Bist du so was wie dieser Geist der einem in die Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft bringt?" Einem Moment musste Kate nun wirklich überlegen wovon er sprach: „Wir sind in keinem Film, verdammt. Das alles ist mehr als nur real. Ich bin eine Wächterin des Lichts und deshalb lebe ich noch. Ich muss Piper, Phoebe und Paige helfen gegen diese Dämonen zu kämpfen und sie gleichzeitig auch beschützen. Ich lebe wieder wie ein normaler Mensch, nur die Menschen die mir wirklich wichtig waren, durfte ich nie wieder sehen. Sogar unser Kind durfte ich bekommen, aber seinen Vater darf Fin trotzdem nicht kennen lernen, weil es die magische Welt in Gefahr bringt und gegen die Regeln ist.", mit der Zeit war ihre Stimme immer lauter geworden und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen: „Aber für dich ist das ja nicht real. Du platz einfach in mein unreales Leben und machst alles wieder zu Nichte, was ich mir die letzten drei Jahre aufgebaut hab. Sogar deinen Sohn hast du gesehen, aber wenn ich nicht real bin, ist er es wohl auch nicht.", wütend über sich selbst wischte sie sich die Tränen von den Wangen. „Das alles ist echter als du dir vorstellen kannst und ihr habt keine Ahnung was für einen Gegner ihr mit Protezione hattet.", sie schwieg einen Moment und sah ihn traurig an, dann flüsterte sie: „Er hätte dich umgebracht Tony, verstehst du das nicht?" „Das ist das einzige was ich gerade versteh.", murmelte er darauf und wand sich zur Tür. „Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen, Gibbs erwartet einen Lagebericht." Kate musterte ihn eine Zeit lang, sie hatte nicht wenig Lust ihm auch noch an den Kopf zu werfen wie einfach er sich das alles machte, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an Prues Worte, dass sie ihm Zeit lassen solle und außerdem hatte sie keine Kraft mehr, um ihn weiter anzuschreien. „Du musst zurück in den Park." Nachdenklich sah er sich nun um: „Wo sind wir eigentlich?" „In meinem zu Hause. Pipers Haus." „Piper Halliwell?", der Special Agent wollte gar nicht wissen, aus welchem Zusammenhang, diese Frau von den Toten auferstanden war. „Du kennst sie vielleicht besser als Jenny Bennet.", Caitlin hatte ihren Fehler nun auch bemerkt und sah bedrückt zu Boden: „Könnte ich dich jetzt vielleicht zurückbringen?" Während sie beharrlich den Boden ansah, beobachtete er sie, denn er wollte irgendetwas finden, dass sie endgültig zu der Kate machte, die er kannte und liebte: „Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung wie du das machen willst, aber bitte." Immer noch auf den Boden blickend ging die Brünette zu ihm und fasste ihn an den Schultern, bevor sie mit ihm in einem blauen Funkenmeer verschwand, erklärte sie noch ihre Fortbewegungsart: „Beamen, können alle Wächter des Lichts!"

Im Park sah Tony sich verwirrt an: „Wie?" „Magie!", langsam ließ sie ihre Hand an seinem Arm nach unten gleiten und stoppte an seinem Unterarm. Vorsichtig fuhr sie die Konturen der Verletzung nach, die Protezione hinterlassen hatte. „Ein paar Sekunden mehr und er hätte deine Seele gehabt.", sie blickte in sein Verständnisloses Gesicht und dann wieder auf seinen Arm: „Halt ruhig.", sie hielt den Arm fest und ihre Hand darüber. Ein gelber Schimmer erschien über der Wunde und langsam zog sie sich zusammen und verschwand dann ganz. „Was, wie?", der junge Mann begutachtete den jetzt wieder unverletzten Arm. „Magie!", antworte sie wieder schlicht, sah ihm dann aber auffordernd in die Augen. „Du darfst keinem von alle dem erzählen! Versprich mir das! Auch wenn du von allem gar nichts glaubst. Keiner darf davon erfahren, Tony. Bring Gibbs dazu, dass ihr zurück nach D.C. fliegt, eueren Mörder gibt's nicht mehr." Damit verschwand sie und alles was sie zurück ließ war die Verwirrung, die sie bei dem Ermittler geschaffen hatte.

**Trauer**

„DiNozzo, wo warst du, verdammt?", Gibbs baute sich vor seinem Agenten auf und sah ihn abschätzend an. „Im Park, wo sonst?", ohne auf weitere Kommentare zu warten, setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl und startete den Computer. „Und warum gehst du nicht ans Handy?" „Akku war leer!", zumindest diese Aussage stimmte, was sein Gewissen wenigstens ein bisschen beruhigte. „Ich nehme an, der Mörder hat dir nicht Gesellschaft geleistet?", es sollte ein Witz sein, doch Tony war in diesem Bezug absolut nicht nach lachen. „Nein, sonst wäre ich wohl Tod." „Der Mörder jagt Marines und du bist keiner, also warum sollte er dich umbringen?", McGee drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl, sodass er seinen Kollegen ansehen konnte. „Sei still, Tim.", wütend drehte der Ermittler sich weg und rief in seinem Computer die Bilddateien auf, welche die Opfer zeigte, dann sah er sich die Daten an. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er wollte Kates Wunsch erfüllen, obwohl er noch nicht so ganz von der Geschichte überzeugt war. „Boss ich glaube, der Mörder wird hier nicht mehr zuschlagen!", erklärte er schließlich. „Ach und warum?", Gibbs zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Schau dir mal die Orte und Anzahl der Opfer an. In Baltimore gab's einen Toten, in D.C. zwei und in New York drei, jetzt sind wir hier und es gab zwei Tote, wenn es dahinter ein System gibt, finden wir anderswo die letzte Leiche." „Das kann man so nicht sagen, meine Theorie war doch auch gut.", Ziva stand nun hinter ihm und sah auf den Computer. „Ich finde das logisch, aber wir können auch hier unsere Zeit verschwenden. Außerdem hast du genauso wenig einen Mörder festgenommen wie ich." „Es wäre eine Möglichkeit, aber wir sollten besser hier bleiben, wenn sich deine Theorie bestätigt, können wir immer noch hinfahren. Aber bis dahin können wir gar nichts machen, wir wissen doch gar nicht, wo wir hinmüssen.", erklärte Gibbs entschlossen. „Gut, wenn du meinst. Ich fahre ins Hotel, um mich zu duschen und andere Kleider anzuziehen? Da draußen war es ziemlich ungemütlich.", da sein Boss ihm nicht widersprach verschwand er nach draußen und atmete erstmal tief durch. Langsam kam wieder das Gespräch mit der Frau hoch. Mit der Frau, die seiner Kate so ähnlich war und es dennoch nicht sein konnte. Er stieß sich ruckartig von der Wand weg, an die er gelehnt war und lief die Treppen hinunter um mit dem Auto ins Hotel zu fahren.

Als er endlich in seinem Schlafgemach angekommen war, ließ er sich erschöpft aufs Bett fallen. Für einen kurzen Moment wünschte er sich, dass er aufwachen würde und der ganze Tag nur ein schrecklicher Alptraum war. Seine Hand glitt an seine Hosentasche, in der er seinen Geldbeutel aufbewahrte. Aus diesem holte er zielstrebig das letzte Foto seiner Verlobten und auch ein Ultraschallbild. Je länger er beides betrachtete, desto nachdenklicher wurde er. Hatte er nicht selbst im Stillen darüber nachgedacht, dass dieser kleine Junge sein Kind sein könnte? Die Erklärung dieser Frau war zwar ungewöhnlich, aber warum sollte sie nicht die Wahrheit sagen? Er hatte ihre Magie selbst gespürt, er war mit ihr an einem Ort verschwunden und an einem anderen aufgetaucht. Beamen hatte sie das genannt.

Er drehte sich auf den Bauch und legte die Bilder vor sich auf das Kissen. Sanft strich er die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach und dann die des Embryos. „Ich dachte wirklich, ich hätte euren Tod verarbeitet.", eine Träne kullerte über seine Wange. „Aber in Wirklichkeit hab ich es nur verdrängt, das alles. Euer Tod, meine Trauer, sogar die Erinnerung.", langsam nahm er die Bilder und legte sie auf den Beistelltisch neben dem Bett. Dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Kissen. Er hatte lange nicht mehr geweint und nun kamen alle Tränen, die er seit dem tödlichen Schuss auf dem Dach unterdrückt hatte.

**Sein Sohn!**

Caitlin saß im Garten der Halliwells, welcher hinter dem Haus lag. Es war eine Woche vergangen, seid sie Tony einfach im Park hatte stehen lassen. Vor einigen Minuten erzählte ihr Piper, dass Darryl angerufen und gesagt hatte, dass das NCIS- Team soeben in ihr Flugzeug steigen würde. Eigentlich hatte sie ja damit gerechnet, dass er sich nicht für sie und die Magie entscheiden würde aber so endgültig, ging ihr das Ganze noch mal viel näher. Sie liebte ihn, daran konnten auch die Ältesten nichts ändern. Außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass auch er sie liebte, immerhin hatte Prue ihr das oft genug bestätigt. Aber jetzt? Die Magie hatte alles kaputt gemacht. Sie wusste von den Geschichten der Schwestern, dass auch in ihren Leben einiges Dank der Magie zerbrochen war, aber es am eigenen Leib zu spüren, war einfach etwas anderes. Sie drehte sich leicht auf ihrer Gartenliege und starrte die Bäume an, welche sich gerade im Wind wiegten. Aus dem Haus vernahm sie das Klingeln der Türglocke, doch das kümmerte sie nicht. Ihr Leben war gerade zum zweiten Mal zu einem Scherbenhaufen zusammengefallen. Zum zweiten Mal hatte sie ihre große Liebe verloren. Warum tat ihr die Magie das an? Dämonen erledigten sie und die Schwestern doch mehr als genug, also warum konnte sie nicht auch einmal etwas Schönes erleben?

Sie vernahm die leisen Schritte, die in ihre Richtung kamen, doch auch das kümmerte sie nicht. Ein leises Schluchzen war ihr entwichen und sie rang damit nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. „Alles in Ordnung?" Sie kannte die Stimme, aber es konnte nicht sein, dass sie hier und jetzt neben ihr ertönte. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah in das Gesicht, dass ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf den Lippen trug. „Tony?", sie wollte ihren Augen zwar trauen, aber sie schaffte es nicht. „In Fleisch und Blut." „Aber dein Flieger, solltest du nicht längst nach D.C. fliegen?", eine Träne ran über ihre Wange, nur war sie dieses Mal nicht sicher ob es aus Freude oder aus Trauer war. „Meine Kate, hat sich etwas mehr gefreut, wenn sie mich gesehen hat.", versuchte er mit einem Scherz die Situation aufzulockern. „Deine Kate ist offiziell tot.", konterte sie, während sie sich die Tränen eilig wegwischte und sich aufsetze. „Stimmt auch wieder.", langsam ließ er sich neben ihr auf der Liege nieder und beobachtete sie. „Gibbs bringt mich um." „Und warum bist du dann hier?" „Weil ich denke, dass ich dir glaube." „Du denkst?", sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Eine Woche ist etwas wenig, um über das alles nachzudenken und es auch noch zu verstehen." „Ich weiß!", sie musste einfach lächeln, als sie seinen trotzigen Blick sah. „Außerdem…", wurde er wieder ernst: „Du hast doch irgendwas von einem Sohn gefaselt, als du mir alles gegen den Kopf geworfen hast.", einen Moment schwieg er: „Du sagtest etwas über MEINEN Sohn." „Bist du nur wegen ihm hier?", ihre Stimme klang gereizt und verletzt zugleich. „Kate, ich bin erstmal wegen dir hier. Ich wusste doch gar nicht, ob ich dich richtig verstanden hab.", vorsichtig strich er ihr über den Arm. „Er ist oben." „Kann ich zu ihm?", er stand auf und hielt ihr die Hand hin, damit er sie hochziehen konnte. „Er weiß nicht, dass du sein Dad bist, also erwarte keine Wunder was das angeht. Außerdem ist dir hoffentlich klar, dass er auch ein Wächter des Lichts ist." „So was wie du?", sie lächelte und griff seine Hand. „So was wie ich." „Ich muss mit einer Leben, also warum nicht gleich ein zweiter dazu."

Kate trat in das Kinderzimmer ihres Sohnes und sah einen Moment dabei zu, wie er seine Würfel stapelte. „Finny?", sie ging zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn. „Was?", erwartungsvoll sah der Kleine seine Mom an. „Hier ist Besuch für dich, vielleicht kennst du ihn noch, er war vor einigen Tagen mal hier." Ganz langsam trat Tony nun durch die Tür, welche noch ein Stück geöffnet war. Er hätte nie gedacht so aufgeregt zu sein, wenn er zum ersten Mal sein Kind sah und das tat er jetzt: Er sah den kleinen Jungen nicht mehr als Jungen sondern, als seinen Sohn.

**Zwei Welten**

Andrea DiNozzo starrte in den Spiegel und begutachtete ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte sich auch nach fast einem Jahr immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt im Spiegel einen anderen Menschen zu sehen, als wenn sie an sich runter blickte. Sie hatte immer noch nicht ganz begriffen, dass die Schwestern einen Zauber ausgesprochen hatten, der ihr und Fin ermöglichte bei Tony zu sein. Wie bei den Halliwell Schwestern sahen nur bestimmte Menschen, bei ihr gehörten ihre Kinder, ihr Mann Tony und die vier Hexen mit ihren Familien dazu, die wahre Gestallt. Alle anderen Andrea DiNozzo. Tagsüber war sie meistens in San Francisco und ihre Kinder in der Zauberschule, da sie dort ungestört beamen konnten. Nur ihr Ehemann ging nach wie vor seiner Tätigkeit als Special Agent beim NCIS nach. Seit der Hochzeit vor einem Jahr und lebte sie mit Anthony und ihrem Sohn unter falschem Namen in Washington D.C., wo sie alle nur als Andrea kannten. Da sie aber weiterhin ihrer Tätigkeit als Wächterin des Lichts nachging, betrieb sie Offiziell Heimarbeit und ihre Kinder waren in einem privaten Kindergarten. Mit Kindern waren natürlich der 3 ½ Jährige Finley und die drei Monate alte Isabella gemeint, welche beide schon bedingt mit ihren Kräften umgehen konnten. Caitlin konnte immer noch nicht ganz glauben das sie wirklich wieder in ihr altes Leben zurückgekehrt war und trotzdem auch noch mit Magie zu tun hatte.

Nun zog sie angespannt ihr Kleid straff und trat aus dem großen Schlafzimmer in den Flur um von dort zu den Kinderzimmern zu gelangen. Für den heutigen Abend würde sie die Kinder nach San Francisco beamen, um danach gemütlich mit ihrem Mann ihren ersten Hochzeitstag zu feiern. „Fin, hast du deine Sachen?" „Klar!", der Junge trat aus seinem Zimmer und zog eine prall gefüllte Tasche hinter sich her. „Sind da auch Kleider drin oder nur Spielsachen?", seine Mom zog belustigt die Augbrauen hoch. „Nö.", der Kleine machte sich daran davon zu rennen, beamen war nämlich nur in der Zauberschule oder bei den Halliwells erlaubt, dass wusste er genau, doch seine Mutter war schneller. Sie bückte sich zu ihm und lächelte leicht in das enttäuschte Gesicht. „Worin willst du schlafen? In deinem Polizeiauto? Da lachen dich Wyatt und Chris aus, das kann ich dir versprechen." „Manno!", trotzig stampfte Fin mit dem Fuß auf. „Wir packen zusammen noch mal aus und schauen, was dabei bleiben kann, okay?" Eifrig nickte der Mini Wächter des Lichts und lief in sein Zimmer. Kurze Zeit später lagen einige Spielsachen auf dem Bett des 3 ½ Jährigen und dafür sein Schlafanzug und Waschsachen in der Tasche und Kate trat in das Babyzimmer ihrer Tochter. Diese schlummerte noch friedlich in ihrem Bettchen, sodass die zweifache Mutter in Ruhe einige Strampler, Windeln und Sonstiges einpacken konnte. Dann wand sie sich wieder zu dem kleinen Bett mit dem bunten Himmel und beugte sich darüber. Zu ihrer Überraschung lag das kleine Mädchen nun glucksend darin und strahlte jetzt ihre Mom an. „Hey mein kleiner Sonnenschein!", vorsichtig hob sie das Baby hoch und legte sie gleich wieder auf die Wickelkommode. Sie war damals über glücklich gewesen, als sie von der Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte und war sofort zu Tony ins Hauptquartier gefahren, wovon Gibbs anfangs gar nicht begeistert gewesen war, bis er von der guten Nachricht gehört hatte. Überhaupt war die Beziehung, die Hochzeit und auch das Anthony Finley adoptierte sehr überraschend für seine Freunde gewesen, doch jetzt gehörte die junge Frau wieder so zum Freundeskreis, wie vor ihrem Tod.

„Hey ihr zwei Hübschen.", der junge Mann war leise von hinten an die Wickelkommode herangetreten und umarmte seine Frau. „Wolltest du nicht längst mit den Kindern weg sein?", fragte er nach einem sanften Kuss. „Ich musste noch was erledigen und konnte sie erst später abholen, deswegen sind wir noch hier.", erklärte sie, während sie Isa einen kleinen Strampler überzog.

Eine knappe Stunde später lief Andrea DiNozzo die Treppe ihres Hauses hinunter und umarmte ihren Mann, der schon unten stand. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich liebe?", fragte sie zwischen zwei Küssen. „So sehr, dass du sogar von den Toten auferstanden bist, Katie.", flüsterte er leise und vermischte so mal wieder die zwei Welten, die ihn täglich umgaben.


End file.
